STH:Ghosts
by BlazinJoseph01
Summary: After Sally and Elias Acorn witnessed their mother and father get captured by the federation force 10 years earlier they along with their freedom fighter allies unexpectedly team up with the ghosts to take the federation force down from taking over mobius/earth. All COD ghost cast belong to ps company and STH cast belong to sega and Archie. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very late quietnight in Metropolis in the planet of Mobius. At the acorn kingdom shows a young Sally acorn in her pajamas sleeping. It was shortly after midnight when here fantasy ended as she awoken in a fright as she heard a violent explosion  
nearby. Not soon after she heard screams of people outside, guns being fired, and more explosions were all happening at a faster and closerate. She then heard a door open showing a much more older Mobian squirrel. "Rosie what's going on?" She asked  
her. "No time to talk my young princess but we need to get out of here now." Rosie told here picking her up from her bed. As they ran out of herroom the met up with two more Mobian squirrels one was a young male and the other was another old  
female one. "Julalya great job." Rosie told her. "What is going on around here?" The male squirrel asked. "We will explain later Elias." Julalya told him and started to go down stairs. As they went down stairs they heard a burst noise at the front door and went to hide behind the kitchen. "You two stay down." Rosie said as she and Julalya took a peek at the top of the first counter. Sally and Elias took a peek on the side to see their mom and dad captured by fivesolider's in tan camouflage and black helmets on their head. "Now turn around andput your knees to the ground with your hands behind your head." One of them said as they obeyed. Then a much buffed up taller man with a bandana on his head stepped forward to the two royal parents."RORKE!" The King said in disbelief. "What you surprised?" He asked the king. "No but did not expect you and your band of murders to burn our city to the ground!" He told the man and spat right at him. However he responded by a forceful punch in the face. Sally then became furious and tried to come to her fathers side but Elias pulled her back covering her mouth. The man then pulled a pistol out of his weapon belt and pointed it at the Kings head. "You know what I want. So tell me where is the prince and the princess?" He asked him but the king just glared at him. "You only have five seconds!" He said getting irritated. "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" He said as he pulled the trigger but surprisingly the gun was not loaded. "Take them away and search the entire house I want the prince and the princess to be captured alive!" He commanded his men. Rosie and Julalya then picked up Sally and Elias to walk out of the secretexit of the palace into the town of panicked and screaming mobian citizens. "So what's the plan?" Julalya asked. "We need to reach the escape shuttles." Rosie told her. Then they saw the enemies trying to trap and roadblock the citizens from escaping. "In their!" Rosie said as the entered and exit the nearby store and saw an empty escape route out of the city. After they escaped the city they put the young prince and princess down to their feet. "We can't just leave them." Sally said starting to tear up want to go back for her mother and father. "She's right we can't leave them their to die they are our family we must do something." Elias said trying to make her sister comfort. "Well we have lost but you two are not ready to take them one just yet." Julalya said. "We know where to go that can help you two out and be ready when the federation finds you two again." Rosie said to them. "Where?" The two young mobians asked. "Knothole!" Rosie told them and white started to appear causing Sally to wake up again. As Sally looked around she realized that it was all just a bad dream and her parents were held captive for ten long years know. Sally was a bit slow to get up but got on her feet and started her day of work as a freedom fighter leader.


	2. Important meeting

After Sally woke up from her dream of what happened ten years earlier she got dressed and started her day. As she walked outside she sees Sonic already waiting for her with breakfast on the table. "Morning Sal." Sonic said in delight. "Morning Sonic this  
/is completely nice of you to do this type of thing for me." Sally said as she took a seat. "What can I say Sal I'm always an early up person so it can always help me be ready for any thing." Sonic said as he poured Sally a cup of coffee. "Thanks  
Sonic."

/Sally said as she started to read the daily newspaper. "So when will we plan to put our next mission into action?" Sonic asked. "Well soon I guess." Sally said taking a sip. "Do you want anything?" She asked Sonic. "Nah Sal I already had some to  
eat

this

morning." Sonic told him as he then got a call from his phone. "Hey uncle Chuck how is a going?" Sonic asked on the phone. "Ok I we willbe their in a second." Sonic said. "What is it?" Sally asked. "My uncle Chuck wants to see us both at the knothole  
/conference room now." Sonic said. Ok just let me finish and I will catch up ok." Sally said with Sonic then spin dashing away. Few minutes later Sally arrives at the conference room with her friends Nicole,Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy,

Cream, and Big here already. Along with holograms of Harvey who,Shadow the hedgehog,Dulcy the dragon, Rob o hedge, Vector the crocodile, Walt wallabee, Guntiver wolf, Jack rabbit, Lupe wulf, Monkey Kahn,Spike the porcupine, and Echo

the Dolphin. "Did I miss anything?" She asked. "No you were just in time and have a seat please." Harvey said as she listened. "Where's Sonic?" She asked. As the doors opened revealing Sonic and his uncle with a blue print. "After a few months of

/research we have the blue prints to the ongoing weapon robotnik is has been busy working on." Chuck said in delight. "So what es this so called weapon are we dealing with my brothers and sisters?" Rob asked. Then Chuck then opens up the print to  
reveal

/a space weapon. "What kind of weapon is it?" Echo saidtrying to write down notes on a sketchpad. "Well I don't really know the name of the weapon but I think Robotnik is planning to use it in space." Chuck answered. "Ok we know it's a space

weapon and can I please go now?" Jack rudely asked. "Not yet their still some stuff we need to talk about." Harvey told him. "It was not my idea to have this meeting not." Jack said in his depressed tone. "Why are you such a dick about everything?"  
/Spike

asked him. "Enough ok we need to disscuss as a team. So both of you sit down and shut up." Harvey told them and accepted. "So as you were saying to get back on topic?" Dulcy asked. "If it's something we need to destroy we need to think fast and go  
/into

action." Sally said. "I'm not so sure about that." Shadow said. "Why es that?" Bunnie asked. "I sense that something is not right and that Robotnik is doing a favor for somebody." Shadow answered. "Well we can't just back down mates Robotnik can

/use this weapon to designer grate use anytime." Walt said. "Yeah I don't want that fattie to destroy my salvage." Lupe agreed. "Look everybody as much as you want to bitch about Robotnik but Shadow does have a point." Harvey said. "What do you mean?"  
/Rotor

asked. "So you suggest use to wait and plan things out?" Guntiver suggested."I guess we have to as a detective I need more info on what is going on." Vector pointed nodded his head. "So this means no action because of the lack of

evidence we have on this weapon then so I think that is a bad idea." Kahn pointed out. "We might have to thrust ze owl man on zis one no?" Antoine asked. "Em with ya Ant." Bunnie told him. "Well I say we attack now." Sonic said about to walk out the  
/door.

"Sonic listen!" Chuck told him and took him to the side. "You need to listen to Harvey on this one." Chuck told. "What why?" Sonic said disappointed. "You have no idea what you will walk through and we have no proof that Robotnik is the one planning  
/to

use it so just for once just stand down a little bit. Ok?"Chuck said and ask. "I can't believe you but fine." Sonic said as they came back into the main room. "So everyone remain to your duties and we will give further update about the weapon got  
/it."

Harvey said. They agreed and many of the holograms closed but Shadows. "Sonic we all have an eye on you remember that." He said and his hologram turned off. "Later on when Sally was doing her duties on the computer she heard the door opened and it  
/was

no other then Sonic. "Sonic what do you want?" Sally asked. "I feel like we have to go to the base." Sonic answered. "Sonic for the last time we can't." Sally said as she continued working on her computer. "Sally the base is not that far." Sonic

/pointed out as Sally got up in a start. "You are out of your mind we will have no idea what we will go into ok I don't want to put our friends and your family at risk." Sally told him. "Is this about your parents?" Sonic asked. "I don't want to talk  
/about

and no matter what happens we will be in danger by the impossible like me and Elias were ten years ago." Sally said to him. "But we are at risk already because of Robotniks super weapon and if we don't take action now we will be in danger or even

worse."

Sonic said to her. Sally was about to say something but Sonic responded with a kiss. "Ok fine lets go but remember it was not my idea we went to the base." Sally said to Sonic. "I know. Let's do it!" Sonic said back to her and ran out of the room.


	3. Saved at the last second

It was still later on in the day time as Sally, Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor in his armoured suitmade their way to the nearby base where they believe the space super weapon was. "Ok I think this is it." Sally said. "This

is almost too easy." Sonic said as he ran his way to the base and Sally palmed hand to her face. "Let's catch up with him." She just said. At the base Sonic spines dash his way through to see some unusual reinforcements and no robots but humans in  
/tan

camouflage. "This is unusual!" He said before he barley missed anRPG missileshot at him. He responded by spin dashing as much men as possible as the others managed to catch up. "I have a feeling this is not Robotniks base." Sonic said to his

teammates. "Well it is your idea Sonic." Sally said as they saw a door open revealing more man and some in very strange suits as they fired at them. "Get down!" Sally yelled. As the main door shut. "Where trapped!" Tails said. "Don't worry Tails we  
/will

think of something." Rotor told him. Sally then took out her handheld device. "Nicole we need to know where the weapons room is." She told her. "It should be on the second floor." She said. "Eh can't hold em their clsing in on use guys." Bunnie said  
/with

her and Rotor tryingto take out the heavily armored guys. "Do we need to go around zem?" Antoine asked. "Good idea Ant. I will detract them." Sonic said running his way to the other side and avoiding getting shot at multiple times. "Come guys!"

/Sonic said with Bunnie holding Antoine and Rotor holding Sally and Tails. As they got to the other side they shut the enterance door before then armored and unarmored guys took a chance to shoot them. "Damn that was a close one." Sonic said before  
/he

heard more voices coming from the unknown solider's and some speaking in another language. "Nicole is their a short cut to the weapons room?" She asked taking her device out again. "Take the door on your left." Nicole said. Sally then spotted the

door.

Let's go!" She said as they quickly entered and barricaded the door. "Ok what now?" Sally asked the AI. "Theirs a passage to the weapons room on the bottom." Nicole said as the open the passage way and closed it quickly. "So zis should lead use to  
/ze

room of ze weapons?" Antoine asked. "We need to be quiet Antoine." Rotor told him as they heard foot steps over them. Few minutes they saw a tall room with a big object covered up. "This is it but we need to do it quick." Sally said to them. "Ok then."  
/Sonic said speed jumping in the room with Sally and Antoine getting assistance from Rotor, Bunnie, and Tails flew down himself. Then they walked to the covered up object. "Ok let's see what the fat man is hiding under." Sonic said taking the cover  
/off

revealing hard concrete. "Wait that's not a weapon." Tails pointed out. "Freeze!" Said aman from every corner in the room surrounded them. "You are surrounded by the hands of the Federation! Put your hands on your head and down on your knees!"

/A solider ordered. "We will rather die then going to prison as your hostages you shitheads!" Sonic said refusing to back down and his friends did the same. "Guns ready!" The solider said. With the solider's surrounding them having their guns ready.  
/As

the freedom fighters looked at each other they got their weapons ready for action. As they were about to fire a group in black suits and a mobian robotcame down from the top in a blue force by a hedgehogquickly landing in front of them. "Fire!"

/Another solider yelled and started to fire but the same hedgehog used his powers to stop the bullets and turn them back to the solider's with many dead and some seriously injured. As the hedgehog turned to the knothole group he revealed himself to  
/be

Silver the hedgehog. "What the hell were you thinking!" He yelled at them. "Look Silver we can explain!" Sally told him. "We can explain later but we have to go right now." Another hedgehog said rivaling himself to be Shadow. Silver then used his

powers to holda bomb box

to force the door open revealing an exit a got away before the federation force caught up with them. "Ok let's stop here." Silver said as everyone sat down to catch their breath. Then a mobian in a black red suit sat next to Sally and took his goggles  
/up to reveal her brother Elias. "You alright sis." He asked. "Yeah never better but how did you and your friends know we were in danger?" Sally asked depressed. "Well we setsmall tracking devices on every signal freedom fighter communicator

to see

/if

they are in trouble so we are watching every single thing you and your friends do to keep order." He said and comforted his sister. "Look Silver we are sorry ok we had no clue." Sonic told him. "Well congrats for putting use at risk Sonic this is your  
/whole problem you never listen to any given orders and you take use in

your

troubles ok. For now on you and your freedom fighter friends will listen to use." Silver told him as he walked up to Sally. "As for you! You have no control on your team and while we are around taking care of the problem you are not the captain sogive  
/me your leadership pin." Silver told her and Sally did it without any question. "Don't worry about it Sally

/he's

only upset." Elias told her. "I have never seen him this determined before what's got into him?" Sally asked. "Silver is always a man on the mission and never stopsuntil what is right for him I. His opinion and wants a better future you can say

that to any

/of my teammates." Elias said to her."Well who are the members?" Sally asked him. "Well the cyborg over their near Rotor and Tails is Spade, and the two wolves over their near, Bunnie and Antoine is Lyco, and Leeta,..." Elias said as Sally interrupted.  
/"Oh

/yeah

Lupe and I was wondering where they been for most of the time." Sally said to him. "As I was saying the Lynx sitting their is Larry, and the Tenric their is Gold who has been part of the team for a few weeks now." Elias told her as they then heard

/a sound. From the nearby trees and bushes and revealed four human beings along with a German Shepard in a military uniform. Two men were in normal military uniforms and the other twoare in more darker uniforms. "You are you

and what do you want?" Silver said with his powers ready. "The question is who are you?" Said one of the

darker uniform soliderwith his gun in front of him.


End file.
